


Ride

by cowboykylux



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: CSPD Station, Canon Compliant, Cowboy Hats, Dirty Talk, F/M, Praise Kink, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Workplace Sex, holster kink, smut and humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: It was just nearing midnight, and all the other detectives had gone home for the evening. In fact, you knew that Jimmy and Ron were fixing to finish up their shift once the hour struck, and that they would be leaving your poor husband behind all alone.Good thing you were there to keep him company.
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Reader
Kudos: 46





	Ride

“Don’t you think you smoke too much, Zimmerman?” Jimmy asked one night when the three musketeers (as you called them) were working the late shift at the station.

It was just nearing midnight, and all the other detectives had gone home for the evening. In fact, you knew that Jimmy and Ron were fixing to finish up their shift once the hour struck, and that they would be leaving your poor husband behind all alone. They had been there longer than Flip, so it was fair, but still you didn’t like the thought of him all by himself, so on nights like this you sometimes paid the station a visit to keep your man company. 

“No, why?” Your husband responded, flicking the ash away from his camel. You couldn’t help but roll your eyes a little, Flip always was just shy of sarcastic.

“I don’t think I’ve seen you without a cigarette in your hand for the past week.” Jimmy gestured to the motion, as if proving his point.

“I’m on edge.” Flip shrugged, making you laugh.

“(Y/N) what do you make of all this?” Ron asked you with a curious smile.

“I don’t mind that he smokes.” You replied from your spot on the breakroom couch, making Ron’s eyebrows shoot up.

“Really?” He asked, surprised. You were known to not smoke yourself, but always keeping a zippo on you for any of your friends or strangers that might need a light.

“He likes it, it makes him smell good, and he looks damn sexy when he takes a drag.” You grinned, making Jimmy mock-gag, and Ron laugh.

“That’s kinda gross.” Ron admitted, pointing to Jimmy who was making a big show of it.

“Good thing you ain’t married to her then, huh?” Flip crumpled up a piece of paper and threw it at him with a chuckle, which Ron easily dodged with a laugh of his own.

You loved seeing these guys together. Flip didn’t have many friends, so you cherished the few that he did keep. Nights like these things got a little out of hand, and they would often go to a little section of the detective office that you liked to call the Disguise Corner, and they would put on ridiculous outfits and practice impressions as a way to pass the time.

It was always a show and a good time, and you loved getting to witness it, and the carefree manner in which the boys could act around one another. Their job seldom gave them that time, you knew. This particular evening, Jimmy had thrown on a feather boa, Ron donned a leather biker jacket, and Flip had grabbed the tan cowboy hat that still sat on his head.

You were having a hard time looking at anything other than your man right now, with the way he looked on the couch next to you.

Jimmy noticed your staring and gave Flip’s knee a good smack, making him cough on his cigarette smoke.

“How can you be so on edge with such a pretty woman on your arm?” Jimmy asked, still hung up on the situation.

“I dunno, I think the Klan might have something to do with it.” Flip rolled his eyes before turning to you.

“Oh yeah right.” Jimmy said sarcastically.

“She is pretty though, isn’t she?” Flip was lost in your eyes for a moment, tucking a piece of hair behind your ear and making you blush, embarrassed. You were getting dangerously turned on by his look, and even though you knew it was just a silly game of dress-up, you couldn’t stop the quickening pace of your pulse. 

“Alright you two lovebirds, I’m leaving for the night.” Ron got up from his comfortable spot in one of the armchairs in the breakroom.

“Me too.” Jimmy said, checking his watch and noticing that the clock officially read 12:05am.

“Lucky bastards.” Flip grumbled.

“When’s your shift over?” Ron asked, tugging his jacket on.

“Three.” Flip said sourly, making Jimmy laugh.

“Think you got enough smokes to last you that long?” Jimmy asked, Flip just giving him the finger in response.

“If he doesn’t, I do.” You said, pulling out a pack of Flip’s favorite brand you had brought with you along with some packaged up dinner.

“You’re an enabler.” Jimmy pointed his finger at you in an accusatory manner, but you just laughed.

“Good _night_ Jimmy!” You called after him, “Night Ron!”

With the two other detectives gone, you and Flip immediately got a little more cozied up. You scooched across the short distance between you and your husband on the couch, and pressed yourself right up against him. But before he could reach his big arms around you and pull you to his side, you grabbed the tupperwares of the dinner you packed, as well as some disposable silverware.

“Pineapple chicken and rice,” you announced, handing him one of the containers. “It’s all the rage right now.” You grinned, making him laugh at your phrasing.

“Groovy.” He replied with a chuckle, wasting no time in cracking the lid and digging in.

You two had had many dinners in the breakroom before, but this was the first time that Flip was unusually quiet while he ate. Normally he had things he wanted to get off his mind, sometimes for a case but other times just happenings of the day that he had been thinking about.

Flip was working on communicating his feelings better. His father had been a real reserved kind of fellow, and Flip had been thinking a lot about fatherhood lately. Ironically, he didn’t bring this up, instead happy to eat the delicious dinner you prepared for him.

You knew better than not to pry, giving Flip the time and space he needed. You two ate in domestic silence, occasionally chuckling at the sounds of chewing or satisfied stomachs rumbling, exchanging chaste pineapple flavored kisses.

With much protest from Flip, you stood up and began cleaning up. Rinsing out the tupperware in the little sink next to the fridge, throwing out the silverware, that sort of thing. Flip couldn’t stop staring at you. God you were beautiful, he thought. The way your clothing hugged your figure was starting to drive him crazy.

He lit another cigarette.

You could feel his eyes on you, so you turned around and leaned against the counter, a smile on your lips.

“Come here.” Flip said, exhaling smoke. Your heart skipped – that tone of Flip’s voice meant one thing, and one thing only. He leaned back against the couch cushion and spread his legs slightly, patting one of his thighs. “Come be a good girl for me.”

That damn pose made the hem of his jeans rise up just a little, and you could see he was wearing his favorite pair of brown cowboy boots. They were the same color as the leather holster that was strapped across his shoulders, and paired with the hat? You had to swallow hard before attempting to speak.

“Someone will hear.” You shook your head, walking across the room to him anyway. His eyes darkened with every single step you took, until you were in front of your husband, standing in between his legs.

“Not if you’re quiet.” Flip smirked, sticking the cig in between his lips and running his hands up your thighs, pulling your skirt up to reveal a tiny scrap of lace that could just barely be called panties. He sucked in a drag and exhaled through his nose with a sigh – he _loved_ this pair. 

“Flip.” You whined as his big hand cupped your crotch, rubbing slowly to get you worked up. It didn’t take much, you had been melting for him for a while now, and he knew it. You knew he knew it. 

“What are they gonna do, call the cops?” He smirked, making you scoff. “Come here.”

Flip didn’t like to repeat himself, and really, you had no desire to hold yourself back. Ever so slowly, you straddled his lap, his hot hand never leaving your skin. Once you got close enough, he stuck the cigarette into the ashtray on the coffee table behind you, and kissed you for a long while, licking into your mouth and drawing out the neediest little quiet whimpers from you.

“You look so damn good in that holster.” You hated that you were already out of breath, that he could reduce you to a shaking mess just with some kissing and a little heavy petting. You ran your hands under the edge of the straps that encircled his shoulders, and tugged on them. “I bet they had to custom order it for you huh, cowboy? To fit your broad shoulders?”

Flip’s gaze darkened at the nickname, and he pried his hands away from your thighs to cup your cheeks as he kissed you again.

“You better fuckin’ believe they did.” He growled in between wet kisses, before pulling back enough to go, “Open your mouth.”

You obliged immediately, and with one hand still grabbing your jaw to hold you in place, he slipped two fingers of his other hand into your mouth. You sucked on them and laved your tongue over the digits getting them nice and wet. God he was hard in those blue jeans, you could feel the rigid line of his cock pressing up against your clothed pussy as you squirmed, your own need becoming more and more apparent.

When Flip thought his fingers were good and wet, he pulled them out of your mouth with a pop, a little string of saliva still hanging on to them. He brought his thumb to rub against your bottom lip, and kissed you again.

“Baby, please…” You whined, impatient.

“I know, let me help.” He nodded, returning his hand to your panties and tugging them aside, slipping his fingers in with ease to tease at your folds.

You brought one of your own hands to grip his wrist, partly to ground yourself in the feeling and also partly to keep him in place so he couldn’t play any tricks like pulling away. He leaned far back into the couch cushions, the cowboy hat tipping into his eyes as he thrust his fingers all the way into you.

“Oh!” You couldn’t help but gasp, as he began a steady rhythm that had you seeing stars.

“Yeah?” Flip asked with a grin, satisfied with himself.

“Yeahyeahyeah.” You were already too far gone to care about the overly smug expression on his face.

He rubbed at your gspot just long enough to really get you panting for it, and then he brought his thumb to your clit to send you completely over the edge. He had to clamp down over your mouth to keep your sounds from bouncing off the wall and down to the hallway – the door was still unlocked afterall.

With you twitching on top of him, blissed from orgasm but not fully satisfied, and pulled his fingers out and brought them to your lips once more.

“You know what to do.” He said, and you nodded, eager to please him as much as he pleases you. You sucked your come off of his fingers until they were clean, Flip watching you all the while, “Jesus you look so good.”

“I like you like this.” You breathed with a big grin.

“Like how?” Flip asked, licking his lips and getting twitchy himself. He needed to bury his cock so far inside you – he was aching for it.

“Like you’re some sexy cattle rancher.” You bit at his lips with a breathless laugh, running your hands all over his chest and undoing the buttons of his flannel. He was sweating, and you leaned down to lick at the glistening skin that was revealed to you. “With your hat and your boots and your big dick.”

“I always wanted to be a cowboy.” Flip choked out, his hands coming to steady your hips.

“Let me give you a good ride.” You plucked the hat right off his head and put it on your own in a bit of a show.

Flip nearly tore at your blouse, restraining himself enough to only pop open half the buttons so you could still appear to be clothed if someone were to catch you, but also so he could see your pretty nipples bounce as he maneuvered himself so that he was laying across the couch longways, you still straddling his hips.

With his arms tucked up behind his head, you set to work undoing the heavy belt-buckle and zipper that kept Flip’s cock inside his pants. You pulled it out and gave it a good few strokes that made him dizzy.

He was so hard that everything in the world was white noise besides you. You, with your tits out, wearing that fuckin’ cowboy hat had him almost coming at your touch. This was like every wet dream he ever had as a teenager coming true.

He pulled aside your panties once again – he would have ripped them off you but he really liked that pair and they were expensive – and nudged the head of his cock to your opening, and thrust up so deep into you that you let out a loud yelp of pleasure, falling over onto his chest.

“Shh shh, be a good girl.” Flip said, eyes darker than the night outside. “Fuck, oh fuck…” He groaned, as you worked out a pace that had your tits bouncing right in his face and were clenching around his cock like some sort of vice grip.

He planted his boots on the couch cushion and rocked up into you, but ultimately, you controlled the speed and the rhythm, and it made his mouth water.

“Oh, honey – Flip – !” His name drippled like honey from your lips and it made him have to steel himself otherwise he’d go right over the edge.

His fingers dug into the side of your thighs, in an effort to keep them from wandering all over. Moaning and groaning, the two of you did your best to stay quiet, but it was hard when you each thought the other was so fucking hot.

“Your hat’s too big, rookie.” Flip managed to hum out with a smile as you rode him into the couch cushions. It fit just right on Flip’s head, but on you it was much too big, and kept tipping forward onto your face, making you look like a girl right out of one of those magazines.

“Do I look good?” You gasped, making him growl.

“Good doesn’t do you justice.” He whispered, sounding very much like he had the wind knocked out of him when you did something special with your hips just then.

He sat up and suck on your nipples, immensely thankful for you deciding to not wear a bra. You let out these little pants as he fondled you and bit at your skin, sucking dark marks that he then pressed his thumbs into to make you gasp in pleasurable pain.

“I’m – I’m – ” You started, but didn’t have to finish your sentence because he was nodding furiously – you were sure that if he were still wearing that hat he would’ve thrown it right off.

“Me too.” He grunted, face pinched in pleasure as you tightened around him, so so close.

“Come in me cowboy.” You told him, and he was so caught off-guard by that that he didn’t have time to process it, coming so hard inside of you that he grabbed a fistful of your hair and pulled it to the side, exposing your neck and sinking his teeth into the skin there so he wouldn’t yell.

“Iloveyouiloveyou!” He pressed the words into your throat, kissing the underside of your jaw and thrusting up into you just a moment or two more before you were coming which a long _oh_ , your head rolling back and exposing more of your neck to him.

“Mmm ‘love you more.” You sighed happily, slumping forward and bracing yourself against his chest. It was completely scratched up from where you had clawed at him to keep yourself upright while riding him, and you smiled, happy that you were the one to mark him up like that.

Flip kissed you sweetly, plucking the hat from your head and setting it down on the coffee table next to the ashtray. He ran his fingers through your hair to get it out of your face, and with shaking hands kissed the tops of your breasts and buttoned up your blouse. You lazily did his buttons up too, smoothing your hands over his chest as you went.

“I love you.” You said, and he smiled up at you.

“Love you more.” He grinned, and you laughed.

You lifted yourself off of him on sore legs, your thighs burning from the workout. Flip’s come mixed with your own oozed down your inner thighs, and Flip happily stuck his head under your skirt to lick up at all the stickiness before it could dry. You wanted to swat him away, you were too overstimulated – but at the same time you were too sated to protest, and he was helping anyway.

He grabbed one of the tissues on the coffee table and wiped himself down before tucking his cock back into his jeans and buckling up his belt. You watched him with a smile, wishing you were both home so you could fall asleep in your big warm bed together.

“You should go home before it gets too late.” He seemed to read your mind, kissing your eyelids.

“Nah, I’ll stay with you.” You said with a good stretch, popping your neck and shoulders. “You’re only here for a couple more hours anyway.” You smiled.

“You need your sleep.” Flip insisted, but you shrugged.

“Tomorrow’s Sunday, I can sleep all day.” You replied.

He pulled out a new camel and stuck it between his lips, patting down his pockets looking for his lighter. You reached down to your purse and pulled out your zippo, flighting the little wheel and lighting his cigarette.

“Funny you think I’m not gonna fuck you into next week, once we’re back in our own bed.” Flip chuckled eyeing the hat. Clearly he’d have to take it home with him and get the station a new one – this one belonged to him now.

“Defiling this couch wasn’t enough for you, cowboy?” You hummed, kissing the corner of his mouth as you followed his gaze.

“Nope.” He flicked his ash into the ashtray and whispered into your ear, “And next time, _I’ll_ show _you_ a good time, rookie.” 

Grinning, you tucked the hat next to your purse so you wouldn’t forget it when you left the station. 

By god, you couldn’t _wait_.


End file.
